1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of recreational watercraft pulled by motor boats, jet skis, or other powered water craft. Such watercraft are used for both entertainment and sport.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes watercraft which carry a human being and are towed behind a motor boat. These include water skis, a single water ski, a surfboard, and other similar shaped boards. These prior art devices are controlled by shifting the weight of the user, and such control depends upon the ability of the passenger to stand on the craft and shift weight and varies with the speed of the motor boat.